Sonic the hedgehog Christmas special
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: I celebrate christmas with Sonic and co.


**Sonic the hedgehog Christmas special**

**Merry Christmas to all…even Eggman**

_I'm doing this to keep you guys happy until I finish sonic and the Chaos Creatures…_

_Oh and I'm in it!_

A white, orange-spined hedgehog walked the snow filled street of westopolis, she was wearing white skivvy underneath a black jumper and tracksuit pants along with her trademark item of clothing; her favourite black trench coat. On her back was a large backpack, bulging from the large amount of Christmas gifts stored within it. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy as she walked down the street, her brown, Velcro strapped sneakers making footprints in the freshly fallen snow. A white cord was visible from her left coat pocket and led to her earphones in her ears. As she walked down the street she was humming the tune to a song playing on the small orange ipod concealed in her left coat pocket, the tune sounded exactly like Crush 40's ALL HAIL SHADOW.

She looked up at a street sign and walked on. _Who new it would this hard to find the Blue Blur?_ She thought as she continued walking.

Shadow stood on a bridge overlooking a small river that ran outside of the city. He stared down into the rivers frozen depths.

_Stupid humans and their stupid holiday_ he thought to himself. His ears pricked up as he heard the faint tune of Crush 40's ALL HAIL SHADOW and looked on as the source of the sound was coming from the earphones of a orange-spined hedgehog. _She has my theme song…and is listening to it?_

Sonic was standing on the top of the city's giant Christmas tree, looking over the town as people rushed to get their Christmas shopping done in time. He spotted a white, orange-spined hedgehog nearby. He remembered hearing Tails talk of an orange-spined hedgehog delivering Christmas gifts to everyone; she even broke into Eggman's base just to give him a new toolbox and $50.

The orange-spined hedgehog looked up at the giant Christmas tree in the centre of the town. She paused her music as she spotted Sonic the hedgehog on the top of the tree.

"You replacing the gold star are you?" she said jokingly. She had an Australian accent.

Sonic jumped down and walked up to her.

"Are you the one that's handing out Christmas presents?" He asked as she took off her bag and placed it on the ground.

"Yep' she replied as she began to rummage through the bags contents, she soon pulled out a large blue package with Sonic's name on it.

"Merry Christmas" she said and handed him the package.

Sonic opened the package to reveal a hand held gaming console and a few games.

"Wow, thanks uh..."

"Call me Dragonfire" she said.

"Cool, listen Rouge and the girls are throwing a party at Rouge's club, do you want to come?" He asked.

"Sure"

"So...did you really break in to Eggman's base just to give him a toolbox and fifty dollars?"

"Originally it was just for the toolbox, but I gave him the fifty to pay for damages" she replied as she began to walk off, this time humming the tune to 'knight of the wind'

Shadow walked through a nearby park, the place was decorated with tinsel and lights. _Humph this is all pointless-_

"Shadow!" he turned around as he heard someone call his name and found the orange-spined hedgehog jogging towards him with a large bag on her back and a black parcel in her hands.

"Merry Christmas!" she said and gave him the parcel. "Sorry but I got to go" she yelled as she ran off.

Shadow opened the parcel and was soon looking at a black iPod with matching earphones and charger and starter kit, and a hundred dollar music voucher.

"She certainly knows how to spend her money". And with that Shadow the hedgehog headed for the mall...

_**A few hours later...**_

Everyone had gathered at Club Rouge for the party and they all bought their gifts with them. The girls were wearing different elf costumes; Amy's was pink, Shade's was red, Cream's was yellow and Rouge's was violet.

Knuckles was wearing A green suit, tails was dressed as a reindeer, Espio had a Santa hat on, Vector was wearing a Christmas jumper, Charmy had red and green elf hat on and Sonic had a Santa outfit on, minus the beard.

"Everyone here?" Rouge asked

"Not yet, there's one more, and where's Shadow?"

"If you mean Dragonfire, she's already inside getting her gifts sorted and as for Shadow..."

Just then the roaring of a motorbike was heard coming from down the street as Shadow pulled up near the club, he was wearing black shades and a black leather jacket. In his arms were a few packages. He turned the bikes motor off, activated the alarm he had installed earlier that month and walked inside.

"Well that's everyone, let's go in" Rouge said and they all followed suit.

As they walked in Dragonfire handed out the gifts, Knuckles got a pair of specially made boxing gloves, Shade got an assortment of clothes, Amy got a sonic figurine and some new bracelets, Rouge got a collection of semi-precious jewels, Tails got a jetpack, Espio got a new ninja outfit, Vector got some new CD's, Charmy got a box of chocolates and Cream got a new pair of shoes.

Afterwards shadow gave a gift to Rouge, Amy, Dragonfire and finally Sonic.

"Here you go, faker" he said as Sonic accepted his gift.

"Wow Shadow thanks for the earrings' Rouge said

"Thank you for the hammer polish" said Amy

"Gee, thanks Shadow" Sonic said, looking at the speed gun shadow had gotten him.

"I'll open mine later" Dragonfire said, placing her gift on the nearby table.

The party started after that, tails hooked up Dragonfire's iPod to a computer and used the club's sound system to organise a karaoke night.

They sang to all their favourites: _Knight of the wind_, _with me_, _I am all of me,_ _almost dead, chosen one, endless possibility, never turn back, what I'm made of_ along with several others.

Sometime later there was a knock at the door. Rouge opened it to find a large package on her doorstep and with the help of Knuckles, dragged the package inside. After opening the package they found several neatly wrapped presents inside.

"I wonder who sent these." Rouge asked as she began pulling out a large present with Shadow's name on it.

"Hey there's one for me as well" said Dragonfire as she pulled out a square parcel with her name on it.

After the gifts had been handed out they settled down to eat the food Cream's mother had prepared for them.

"So do you celebrate Christmas back home?" Sonic asked Dragonfire.

"Yeah, but doesn't snow where I come from" she replied

After dinner they all began to head home.

"Hey Sonic! Amy! Look where you're standing" Dragonfire called out as Sonic and Amy were saying their goodbye's.

The pair looked up, and then blushed as they saw mistletoe hanging above them.

"C'mon faker, kiss her" Shadow teased

"Yeah Sonic" said Knuckles, grinning mischievously

Sonic looked at Amy and gave her a quick kiss, then blushed out of embarrassment.

Everyone in the room cracked up laughing.

As it neared midnight the group began to head home, soon all that were left were Dragonfire, Rouge and Shadow.

"Hey you haven't opened your presents yet" Rouge said as she handed the two parcels over to Dragonfire.

Dragonfire opened the one that been dropped off on the clubs doorstep; inside was a small orange robot with a remote control, it beared a resemblance to a dragon.

"Do you think Eggman sent it?" Dragonfire asked as she gave it a test run, the robot gave a small roar and began to fly around the room, Dragonfire using the remote control to guide its flight path.

"Now you can open mine" Shadow said as he passed his gift to her. She put the remote control down and the robot glided to the ground.

She opened Shadows present and gasped as she saw its contents. Inside were two CD's one labelled _Shadow the hedgehog _and the other labelled _Lost and Found: Shadow the hedgehog vocal trax._

"How did you know I liked this kind of music?" she asked

"You have my theme song on your iPod, so I figured you'd like the whole soundtrack" he stated.

She grinned and put the CD's in her coat pocket.

"Merry Christmas you two" She said as she slung her now empty bag over her shoulder and headed for the door

"Same to you" Shadow replied and followed her out.

"Hey Dragonfire, do you have somewhere to stay the night?" Rouge asked

"Yeah but it'll be a long walk" she replied.

She stopped as Shadow pulled up beside her, the bike purring quietly as he stopped.

"Would like a ride home?" he asked. She climbed on and whopped with delight as the bike roared up the street.

Shadow stopped outside a fancy hotel in the middle of the city.

Dragonfire jumped off, the robot and its remote moved around in her pocket as she did so, the two CD's made a slight noise as they moved up against her iPod in her other pocket.

"Night Shadow, thanks for the ride" she said, walking towards the door.

Shadow nodded slightly and stated up the bikes engine and made his way down the street, he had one more present to deliver...

Eggman unlocked the door to his base; he had just got back after stopping at Club Rouge. As he was about to go in he heard the familiar sound of Shadow's motorbike pull up behind him.

"Well Shadow fancy seeing you at this hour" he said as he turned around

"Hello Doctor, and merry Christmas" Shadow replied handing Eggman a small parcel from his jacket pocket.

"So did you like my gift?" Eggman asked casually as he opened Shadow's present; inside was a gift $50 gift card for the local hardware store.

"A semi-automatic shadow rifle with three boxes of ammunition? You'd better be careful that I don't use it on you the next time we meet" Shadow replied.

Eggman walked inside as Shadow put his earphones in his ears, selected a track on his black iPod, and hopped on his bike and speed off, humming the tune to _Never turn back_.

THE END

So yeah merry Christmas, oh and I _do_ have a black coat, brown sneakers and orange iPod, but I'm not telling you what songs are on it.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
